Forjando mi destino
by Fhlaky
Summary: Jeje... emm... soy nueva hola. Bueno Lucy bajo la peticion de Lissana, la mirada de decepción de Natsu y la presión de todo el gremio malinterpretando la situación, decide dejar Fairy Tail. Viaja y se conviente en una maga muy poderosa y un dia se encuentra con Sting. Este la trata muy bien y estre ellos se comienza a forjar lentamente una poderosa "amistad".
1. Error

(Lucy Pov´s)

-En casa de Lucy-

Lucy: ¡Natsu idiota! – gritaba a llantos la rubia con la cabeza escondida en las rodillas.

-Flash-Back-

Lucy estaba tratando de convencer a Mira que ella no estaba enamorada de Natsu

Mira: Harían tan buena pareja – decía esta con aire soñador

Lucy: Paso, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Mira sabiendo que Natsu quiere a Lissana?

Mira: ¿Natsu enamorado de Lissana? – Se echo a reír por un momento – Que dices Lucy, Natsu y Lissana son como hermanos.

Lucy: Fueron a una misión juntos ¿no?, pueden pasar muchas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mira: Eso es imposi…

Natsu: ¡HEMOS VUELTO! – grito entrando al gremio, tomando de la mano a Lissana y arrastrándola con ella.

Lissana: ¡Natsu no tienes porque tirarme como si fuera un saco de papas! – le regaño la albina

Natsu solo sonrió de manera muy feliz, Lucy que estaba viendo la escena entendió de buenas a primeras lo que pasaba ahí, Lissana en la misión se le declaró a Natsu y este le correspondió, Lucy no odiaba a Lissana, es más, la quería como a una hermana más a pesar de conocerla muy poco, tampoco podía odiar a Natsu por haberla dejado sola estos últimos meses para recuperar tiempo con Lissana, pero sabía que ahora que los sentimientos de estos dos eran mutuos estaría más sola que nunca.

Lissana: ¡Lucy! – la saludo la albina

Lucy: Hola Lissana, ¿Te fue bien en la misión eh? – Le guiño el ojo

Lissana: -roja- sobre eso… hay algo que quiero decirte… a solas

Lucy sabía perfectamente que era lo que Lissana le quería decir… pero aún así, decidió seguirla a la parte trasera del gremio.

Lissana: Lucy veras, por fin pude declararme a Natsu… -sonrió de manera triste para sí misma, recordando la respuesta de Natsu a su confesión- pero veras… -comenzó a llorar- yo… no quiero… ¡me rehusó a perderlo!... Sabes… Natsu me dijo que no sabía que era el amor por lo que no estaba seguro si me correspondía o no… pero sabes… después de hablar toda la noche, decidió aceptar ser mi novio para ver si funcionaba o no todo esto… pero… -Cerro con fuerza sus manos- mientras dormía… él inconscientemente dijo muchas cosas… - golpeó suavemente a Lucy en los hombros – Necesito que te vayas por un tiempo Lucy… por favor…

Lucy quedo en shock tratando de pensar en lo que le pedía la albina.

Lucy: ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así Lissana?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?! –Agarra a Lissana por los hombros-

Natsu: Lucy… -Susurró para que ambas se voltearan a verlo

Lucy se volteo a ver a Natsu quien había llegado justo cuando Lucy agarro brutamente los hombros de Lissana para empezar a moverla, Lissana estaba llorando a mares por lo que Natsu malinterpreto toda la escena.

Lucy: Natsu no es lo que parece…

Natsu: Aléjate de Lissana, ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a MI NOVIA! –grito marcando lo último, agarro fuertemente la muñeca de Lucy para alejarla de Lissana-

Después de eso todos los del gremio se acercaron y Lucy al verse en tal situación, pensó que todos al igual que Natsu, malinterpretarían la situación

Lucy: Yo… -Miro a Natsu aguantándose las ganas de llorar- ¡Idiota! –Le pegó una cachetada y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa-

-Fin Flash-Back-

Lucy pensó en la cara que había puesto Natsu cuando susurró su nombre, había decepción en sus ojos, malinterpreto toda la situación y no le dio tiempo de defenderse… -Se acaricio la parte de la muñeca donde le había apretado Natsu-

Lucy: Lissana – suspiro y se seco las lagrimas- hare lo que quieres, me voy de Fairy Tail, no por miedo, si no, porque me hare fuerte, muy fuerte y luego volveré para enfrentar a todos, no les contare que fuiste tú la que me quisiste echar. Guardare tu secreto hasta que sea más fuerte –Se dijo a si misma Lucy-

Happy que estaba en la ventana de Lucy escucho todo y se fue volando a toda velocidad para reclamarle a Natsu, pero este, solo lo ignoro, sin pensar que como consecuencia, perdería a su mejor amiga.


	2. Encuentro

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA *-* **

2 días después de lo ocurrido entre Lissana y Lucy

(Natsu pov's)

Ya todo el gremio sabía que Lissana y yo somos novios, escuche muchas felicitaciones por parte de algunos miembros, sin embargo me extraño la mirada que tenía Mira, parecía… decepcionada.

-Natsu… - Happy se me acerco triste – No encuentro a Lucy…

-¿Cómo que no la encuentras? ¡¿Se fue de misión sin nosotros?! – Me enoje mucho, ¿Qué estaba pensando Lucy para dejarnos así? Es cierto que discutimos el otro día pero, fue simplemente para que Lissana dejara de llorar… no fue una discusión de verdad… Está todo arreglado ¿no?

-¡MOCOSOS! –El viejo llamo la atención de todos- El día de ayer, una nakama nos dejo –Todo el gremio se paralizó ante la noticia, el viejo sonaba verdaderamente triste- Desde ayer… Lucy dejo de ser parte del gremio –sonaron como unos frascos se rompían, todos volteamos a ver y fue a Lissana a quien se le había caído una pócima de las manos al escuchar la noticia… yo aún no lo creía-

-Maestro… –llamo Erza con la mirada tapada por el flequillo, su voz sonaba vacía, todo el gremio esta extrañamente callado y rodeado por un aura de tristeza- ¿A dónde se fue Lucy?

Esas palabras hicieron que algo hiciera click en mi cabeza… Lucy… ¡LUCY SE HABÍA IDO! De pronto sentí que era rodeado por oscuridad, me sentía solo, desesperado… débil. Lucy se fue y no podía dejar de pensar que era mí culpa

-No me dijo a donde se iba –El viejo empezó a llorar lo que me sorprendió, me di vuelta para observar a mis nakamas y todos estaban en el mismo estado que el viejo… yo solo estaba… en shock, esperando que todo fuese mentira, una pesadilla o un juego y acabáramos todos riendo junto con Lucy… Lucy…

-¡NO ES VERDAD! –Escupí fuego por mi boca- ¡LUCY NO SE PUDO HABER IDO! ¡ELLA AMA FAIRY TAIL! ¡NOS AMA A TODOS! ¡ES PARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA! –Caí de rodillas al suelo golpeándolo con mis puños, sin darme cuenta, también había empezado a llorar-

-¡Iremos a buscarla! –Grito Gray

-No es necesario –Todos nos giramos a verlo… Loki- Lucy ha ido a mí mundo… no la verán en unos años… lo siento -Dicho esto desapareció-

¿Es mundo estelar?… un día halla son tres meses aquí… Lucy… … ¿Qué te he hecho?

(Fin Natsu pov's)

9 MESES DESPUÉS

-En un bosque lejos de Magnolia-

-¡Yukino! –Gritaba desesperado un joven rubio viendo desaparecer a su mejor amiga- ¡Cabrón! ¡Devuélveme a Yukino! –Gritaba mientras se disponía a atacar al causante de la desaparición de la maga estelar- ¡Rugido de Dragón Blanco!

-Mocoso, no juegues conmigo… -Apareció detrás de Sting y lo golpeo lanzándolo contra una roca- Por fin Zeref estará feliz… -Dicho eso desapareció

-¡Demonios! –Sting golpeaba el suelo con fuerza por no poder salvar a su amiga-

-Sting-kun… - Lloraba el gatito mientras sostenía las llaves de Yukino que quedaron en el suelo luego de la desaparición su dueña-

-Lector, lo siento, yo… yo no he podido hacer nada… -La voz de Sting era cada vez más débil pues había estado peleando con varios sujetos que querían llevarse a Yukino… solo uno, solo le faltaba vencer uno…- Lector…

-¡Sting-kun! –gritaba Lector al ver como su amigo caía inconsciente en el suelo- ¡Sting-kun!

… … Un ruido se escuchaba, cada vez más cerca de ellos, Lector comenzó a asustarse pero se quedo frente a Sting para protegerlo, de repente una sombra se asomo frente los arbustos.

-¿Lector?... ¿Sting?, ¡¿Sting?! ¡¿Qué les pasó?! –Gritaba Lucy mientras se acercaba a ellos y saco una llave- ¡Puerta de la Doncella, yo te abro! ¡Virgo!

-Princesa, ¿es hora de mi castigo? –

-¡QUE NO! Necesito que ayudes a Sting y a Lector, ¿puedes facilitarme vendas? –Lector se había quedado paralizado, por un momento pensó que Lucy los atacaría, pero al ver que era buena persona se dejo vencer por el cansancio y también se desmayo- ¡Oye, Lector!

(Sting pov's)

Sentía que estaba en la oscuridad absoluta, hasta que empecé a escuchar la voz de una chica, era gritona e irritante, pero a la vez su voz me parecía dulce y tranquilizadora. Recupere mis sentidos poco a poco y olí la fragancia más dulce y embriagadora de toda mi vida, "vainilla" pensé. Abrí los ojos poco a poco…

-¡Lucy-san, Sting-kun está despertando! –Lector… espera, dijo "Lucy-san", ¿Lucy, la de Fairy Tail? Abrí mis ojos por completo y vi lo que parecía claramente un ángel, ojos café absorbentes me llevaron a la realidad, para saber si era un sueño o no me levante de golpe acercando mi rostro al de Lucy, la cual estaba muy roja.

- H-Hola Sting-kun… me alegra que te encuentres mejor –Su voz, su olor, sus ojos eran embriagadores.

-¿Lucy no? –Le sonreí lo cual pareció sonrojarla más-

-Sting-kun… las llaves de Yukino –Lector me saco de mis pensamientos y me hiso recordar lo de esta mañana, debía encontrar a ese tipo y hacerlo trisas… debó recuperar a Yukino-

-Lector me informo lo que les paso, quizás yo les pueda ayudar…-mire a Lucy sorprendido, ¿acaso no era ella la más débil de Fairy Tail?, al parecer la forma en la que la mire hiso que adivinara mis pensamientos por lo cual me respondió en tono enojado- me he hecho más fuerte.

-Natsu-san me perseguirá de por vida si se entera que te lleve conmigo a una misión peligrosa- mi propio comentario me molesto, ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que piense Natsu-san?

-Ya no pertenezco a Fairy Tail –Su respuesta me dejo helado… ¿Se había marchado de Fairy Tail?- Quiero encontrar a Yukino, además le consulte a Crux unas cosas y creo tener pistas, por otro lado –Me sonrió, creo que me sonroje un poco por lo que desvié la mirada… ¿desde cuándo yo me pongo nervioso?- Por lo que Lector me ha contado… con tu gran sentido de orientación no llegaras nunca a tu destino –Soltó una leve risa, lo que hiso que me enfadara-

-¡De que hablas Rubia! –Lector se rio por lo que me sonroje más puesto que me moleste-

-Vamos no te lo tomes así, además tú también eres Rubioo –Me saco la lengua- Pero, aún no iremos… Tus heridas aún no están del todo curadas así que esperaremos a que te pongas mejor y partiremos –Me sonrió de tal forma que solo pude decir que sí-

(Fin Sting pov's)

-En Fairy Tail-

(Levy pov's)

Lucy, nose por que te has ido, pero empiezo a sospechar que Lissana tiene mucho que ver con ello, desde su extraña reacción cuando el Maestro dijo que te fuiste, y lo pegote que ha estado de Natsu, temo que haya sido ella la responsable de que te hayas ido… Lucy, te echo mucho de menos, todos te echamos de menos. Sabes… al fin Gray acepto sus sentimientos por Juvia están juntos, aunque siempre te mencionan, Juvia dice cosas como "Juvia quiere que la ex rival de amor este aquí conmigo y comparta mi felicidad". Natsu, siempre parece ponerse pálido cuando alguien te nombra, se le nota lo mucho que te extraña, siempre susurra tú nombre, el gremio no es lo mismo sin ti, Gray y Natsu apenas discutes, Erza ya no tiene la vitalidad que la caracterizaba, Mira es una de las más afectadas por tu partida junto conmigo, yo porque perdí a mi mejor amiga, y Mira, ella dice que siente que volvió a perder a otra hermana. A veces el maestro se queda mirando a Lissana fijamente como si quisiera reprocharle algo, es cuando me doy cuenta que ella fue la culpable de tú partida… Lucy te extraño, tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Aún no entiendo el conflicto que tuviste con Lissana esa tarde en la que Natsu te grito, pero esta vez hablare con ellos para que me expliquen la situación. Lucy, vuelve pronto ¿sí?

NOTA: ¡Hola! Me alegro que les haya gustado mi fic, y también agradezco los consejos que me dieron :D me sirvieron mucho ^^


	3. Reencuentro

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA *-***

(Lissana pov's)

Querida Lucy

Espero que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado… no era mi intención hacerte sufrir… sin embargo, creo que no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, veras… cuando me confesé a Natsu él me dijo que no sabía lo que era el amor, me dijo que me quería, pero claro, me quiere de la misma forma que a los demás del gremio, como a una familia. Ese día después de haber sido rechazada por Natsu, salí a dar una vuelta, para aclararme la cabeza y para poder llorar sin que él lo supiera… Cuando llegue al hotel, Natsu ya estaba dormido, sonreí para mí misma al verlo, me acerque a él para acariciarle la cara, pero una vez más, no era mi nombre el que salía de sus labios, inconscientemente decía otro nombre… el tuyo. Decía tu nombre Lucy, sonreía y volvía a repetir tu nombre. Fue por eso que me desespere, yo amo a Natsu más que nadie, lo amo desde que soy una niña y lo seguí amando en Edolas. Por eso fue que sentí tanto coraje, nunca pensé que abandonarías realmente el gremio, me sorprendió bastante, aunque, más me sorprendió la reacción de Natsu ese día, Lucy necesito que vuelvas y me devuelvas a mi Natsu, al Natsu alegre, activo, energético… Fairy Tail no es lo mismo sin ti, están todos siempre con un aire de nostalgia alrededor ¡y eso no me gusta!... Sé que he sido egoísta pero, solo espero que me entiendas…

… …

Arrugue la carta y la bote, de verdad que quiero disculparme con Lucy, quiero remediar mi error pero, recuerdo a Natsu decir tu nombre en sueños y me da tanto coraje… Lucy, ya han pasado 9 meses desde que Loki nos dijo que estarías en su mundo, dijo que no te veríamos por años, Lucy yo no soy mala, no sabes el peso que llevo por hacerte sufrir, cuando tú fuiste amable conmigo y me recibiste con los brazos abiertos… Lucy perdón.

(Fin Lissana pov's)

(Sting pov's)

-¡Yukino! –desperté alterado al soñar nuevamente con el secuestro de Yukino, me sentí tan inútil al no poder hacer nada…

-Sting-kun… -Lucy me mira triste, ha estado cuidando de mi esta semana, no quiero seguir preocupándola…

-Solo Sting rubia… solo dime Sting no Sting-kun, es molesto… … ¿tú sabes por qué se llevaron a Yukino? –respondió con la cabeza un "sí"-

-Llaves, Puertas, Espíritus, nuestra magia está hecha para conectarnos con otros mundos, si recuerdas, con la ayuda de Yukino pudimos cerrar el portal para que dejaran de pasar los dragones, Zeref necesita de nuestra magia para abrir un portal que lo llevara al pasado, al tiempo en que el gobernaba el mundo de la magia, quiere remediar el único error que le costó vagar para siempre…

-Y de esa forma, volver a estar al mando… ese desgraciado –agarre a Lucy del brazo y salimos fuera del hotel- ¡ya es hora!

-¿De qué? –me mira con una gran expresión de duda

-Me contaste que estuviste dos días en el mundo celestial y que después entrenaste en otra dimensión ¿verdad? –Asintió- pues, es momento que probemos tu fuerza –le dije con satisfacción a lo que se sonrojo brutalmente.

-Está bien, pero no me voy a contener –dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-Me ofendería si lo hicieras… … -maldición…

-¿Qué pasa? –me miro ¿preocupada?

-Es solo, un olor que no me gusta… -me cruce de brazos y me senté ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué hacían aquí?- Lucy, si te quieres ir, solo dímelo…

-Sí claro, pero porque-

-¡LUCY! –Pude ver la cara sorprendida de Lucy, aún no quería verlos… vi como un gato azul salto a los brazos de Lucy, esta le correspondió el abrazo, pero al percatarse de la presencia de Natsu que solo la veía inmóvil, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se puso pálida…

-Lucy… -susurro Natsu-san, no sé porque pero este reencuentro me estaba molestando.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué corrieron de repente? –Erza Scarlet, al igual que Happy, al ver a Lucy salió corriendo donde ella para abrazarla y llorar de felicidad cosa de lo que Lucy se quejo pues le dolió la armadura de Erza-

-Erza, he vuelto –le dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreír también se veía feliz- Natsu, hola…

-Lucy… -Natsu-san se acerco a ella a paso lento como si dudara, quizás pensara que es un sueño, todo iba bien hasta que la abrazo… no puede evitar molestarme… -Lucy... perdón… ¡perdón Lucy!- Natsu-san estaba… ¿llorando?

**NOTA: SI LO SE, EL CAP ES SUPER CORTO PERO ESTOY CON MUCHAS PRUEBAS Y CARPETAS TT^TT PERO! XD MAÑANA ENTREGO LA ÚLTIMA CARPETA QUE ME FALTA Y ME PONGO A ACTUALIZAR MEJOR /._./ WII XDD LOGRE HACER UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR AUNQUE SEA UN POCO MI FIC :D ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y PERDON POR LA DEMORA**


	4. ¿Qué es esto?

(Lucy pov´s)

¿Natsu estaba llorando?, me destroza el verlo así, sentí que en verdad estaba arrepentido, que en verdad quería que volviera, pero he llegado muy lejos como para retroceder

-Natsu, está bien, solo sonríe como haces siempre ¿sí? –le sonreí lo más sincera que pude

-Lucy yo… lo siento en verdad, no sé porque te grite yo… -le limpie las lagrimas con mis manos… Natsu… ¿se sonrojo? No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-Lo hiciste porque amas a Lissana, es normal que hayas querido proteger a tu novia… -lo último lo dije un poco triste recordando el día en que me fui del gremio- aunque yo no hice nada, y solo actuaste impulsivamente como siempre… malinterpretaste la situación Natsu.

-¿Malinterpretar?... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió realmente Lucy?- Me pregunto Erza

-No es momento para decirles, debo irme tengo que…

-¡NO TE PUEDES IR! ¡NO DENUEVO! –Grito Natsu y me atrajo contra él en un abrazo del que no pude salir.

-Natsu no pienses mal, no estoy enfadada con ustedes, no puedo enfadarme con ustedes, ni con Lissana… -lo último lo dije susurrando pero claro Natsu me escucho perfectamente- es solo que aún tengo cosas que hacer, iré a verlos cuando acabe… lo prometo –Natsu suavizo el abrazo… me sujeto la cara con sus dos manos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lucy, te quiero mucho- quede en shock… lo dijo con una cara tan seria que cualquier persona pensaría que se me confesó, me dio un beso en la frente por lo que me sonroje mucho luego se separo de mí y me sonrío- gracias por perdonarme.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya me canse! ¡Lucy!- Sting estaba furioso, me agarro de la mano y me tiro para quedar al lado de él- ¡Tenemos que buscar a Lector!

-S-Sí claro…- no me mira, ¿me está evitando?, ¿Por qué está enojado?- chicos nos vemos luego, den saludos de mi parte –les sonreí

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces con Still? –pregunto Natsu

-¡ES STING, NATSU-SAN! ¡STING! –Le grito Sting- y para tú información estamos en una misión los dos, SOLOS –Sting le sonrío a lo que Natsu arqueó una ceja- ¡Nos vamos!

Me llevo a rastras con él, estaba murmurando cosas muy enfadado, aún no soltaba mi mano… me sonroje ante mi pensamiento…

-Sting… ¿estás bien? –Paro de golpe y volteo a verme

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo rubia!? ¡¿Acaso no fue Natsu-san quien provoco que te fueras de tu "amado" gremio?! –Estaba muy molesto…- ¿¡Y por qué demonios dejaste que te besara y abrazara!? –Espera un momento…

-Sting… quizás… puede ser, ¿Qué estés celoso? –Se lo dije bromeando pero quede impresionada con su reacción, se sonrojo mucho y desvío la mirada…

-Claro que no idiota… -Volvió a mirarme- ¿En verdad crees que yo sentiría celos? Jajaja, estas lejos de tener ese impacto en mí rubia –algo molesta me solté de su agarre, pues aún me tenía de la mano.

-¡Pues entonces te aguantas!, ¿Qué tiene de malo que Natsu me abrase y me bese? ¡Somos mejores amigos, además yo no tengo novio así que soy libre de abrasarlo también! –me crucé de brazos y lo mire con reproche.

-¡Pero qué demonios dices Rubia! ¡¿Acaso Natsu-san es especial para ti, te gusta?! –me agarro de los hombros forzándome a mirarlo fijamente

-No tengo por qué responderte, es más, ¡no sé porque me reclamas! ¿Acaso tú no tienes a Yukino? –Me miro extrañado

-¿Qué tiene que ver Yukino con todo esto?

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta?, esta última semana no has hecho más que hablar de ella, ¡incluso despiertas diciendo su nombre!, ¡¿Por qué te importa que alguien más se acerque a mí?! Yo perfectamente puedo buscar a alguien con quien estar, alguien que sea mi pareja.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa Yukino! –No sé porque pero me sentí triste- Pero es distinto de lo que piensas, no me gusta, pero siento que le debo mucho a ella, eso es todo… -Me miro fijamente- Rubia, no vuelvas a decir lo último que dijiste otra vez

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por qué es obvio que tú me…! –Fue interrumpido

-Sting-kun, Lucy-san… ¿están peleando? –Sting se separo de mi, pues por la discusión nos habíamos acercado mucho, ambos miramos hacia lugares distintos, ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?

(Fin Lucy pov's)

(Lector pov's)

Sting-kun y Lucy-san estaban muy rojos, creo que interrumpí algo importante…

-Sting-kun… ¿interrumpí algo? –Sting-kun se sonrojo aún más

-No has interrumpido nada Lector, tengo hambre vamos a comer algo en un restaurante y luego vamos a las ruinas que nos indico Lucy…

Camino muy rápido dirigiéndose al bosque

-¡Sting-kun los restaurantes no están en esa dirección! –Fui tras él dejando a Lucy sola

(Fin Lector pov's)

(Sting pov's)

Maldición… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Lucy? Fue solo un impulso, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo… pero ella no me gusta ¿no?, demonios ¿qué rayos me está pasando? Si Lector no hubiese llegado ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir? Pare de golpe al sentir un olor… era el mismo olor que tenía el tipo que secuestro a Yukino…

-Sting-kun, ¿pasa algo?... –llaves del zodiaco

-Lector, ¿Dónde está Lucy? –

-Se quedo atrás- estoy seguro, su objetivo esta vez es Lucy – ¿Sting-kun? Estas muy alterado ¿pasa algo?

Me tranquilice para sentir el aroma de Lucy y seguirlo, fui corriendo en su dirección y pude ver como el tipo que me derroto estaba de rodillas frente a Lucy muy herido mientras gritaba y se agarraba la cabeza…

-Zeref-sama perdone por no poder cumplir sus objetivos, no puedo hacer nada sin magia – decía el sujeto

- Necesito que me digas que paso con la chica de cabello blanco –Lucy sonaba triste, se agacho para estar a su altura

-Esa chica, no nos sirvió, fue una completa inútil –sentí unas enormes ganas de querer golpearlo- ella está aquí –Me sorprendí mucho puesto que no sentía a Yukino cerca.

-Tráela aquí conmigo –Dije como impulso, Lucy me miro y me hiso una seña para que me acercara-

-Eso hare, después de todo, no nos sirve- Saco de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño, con una diminuta Yukino dentro.

-¡¿Pero qué…!? – ¿Yukino estaba en eso? Me sorprendí bastante Lucy tomo el frasco, abrió la tapa y coloco a Yukino en sus manos.

-Ryu Tsuki –dijo y Yukino volvió a su estatura aunque estaba desmayada, la abrase y puede que solo por un momento vi un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Lucy…

- ¿Dónde está Zeref? ¿Cómo te llamas? –Exijo respuestas

-Soy Kai, no puedo darle la ubicación de Zeref

- Lo siento Kai –le dijo Lucy

- Solo soy, una marioneta –y Kai se hiso arena

- Yukino está de vuelta, pero su poder mágico es nulo –Lucy me miro muy triste

- ¡¿Qué?! –No lo creo… Yukino no tiene magia

- Kai, solo era una marioneta de Zeref, no existía en realidad, pero en el momento que llevo a Yukino con Zeref, este le quito toda su magia… y también la poca magia que tenía Kai, él escapo con Yukino para que no la matara, cuando se encontró conmigo ya estaba en ese estado moribundo –Su voz sonaba apagada… -Se arriesgo por Yukino, y ahora ella no puede usar magia, tendrás que asegurarte de cuidarla –Lucy estaba muy triste, ¿Qué era lo que no me estaba diciendo?

-¿Por qué suena como una despedida? –Desvió la mirada- Rubia mírame, ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Hare contrato con las llaves de Yukino y me convertiré en una maga celestial completa… -apretó sus puños con fuerza- eso es lo que quería Zeref desde un principio, no quería a Yukino si no a mí, Crux me dijo que si me convierto en una maga celestial completa, tendré el poder absoluto, que podre obtener la catorceava llave… la llave del dragón… -Al oír lo último quede paralizado ¿Un dragón?

-Rubia, creo haberte dicho, que estamos juntos en esto, Yukino está de vuelta, pero aún no he pateado a Zeref, si él está detrás de ti, yo te ayudare –Me miro muy sorprendida – pero por ahora, llevemos a Yukino a un hotel para que pueda ser tratada.

-Está bien… -Su voz aún sonaba apagada

-Lector vamos –Lector que estaba detrás mío llorando de felicidad solo asintió

Llevamos a Yukino a un hotel y Virgo le hiso unos cuidados, nos dijo que despertaría al anochecer… luego se marcho y nos dejo a Lucy y a mi solos…

-Lucy, ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? –La mire

-No es nada, es solo que… creo que no se qué hare ahora -estaba mirando un punto fijo

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A Fairy Tail? –Le dije

-Sí, ahora que Yukino está de vuelta podrás estar con ella y bueno no sé si volver a Fairy Tail o no…

-¿Pero si iras de visita? –La mire, sonrió solo por un momento

-Sí, se lo prometí a Natsu –Su comentario me molesto

-Rubia, creo que antes, la discusión que estábamos teniendo, deje algo a medias, ya sé que es lo que te iba a decir…

Ambos nos paralizamos al sentir una presencia

-Vaya, así que se logro salvar… lo siento chicos, yo no quería hacerle daño pero, no me puedo controlar…

-Zeref, tú maldito –Me puse en posición de combate

-¿Tú también me vas a rechazar? Todos lo hacen, desde los animales hasta las plantas… … -de repente un aura negra lo envolvió- Pero no importa… -Levanto la mirada y tenía los ojos rojos- No necesito la compañía de nadie, Lucy, hazte muy fuerte para mí, se la nueva Dragons Layer y luego, se mi Reina

-¡¿Qué?! –Lucy y yo tuvimos la misma reacción

-Necesito tu magia Lucy, te has fortalecido mucho estos meses… -Lucy y yo no nos podíamos mover producto de la magia de Zeref- Tú eres la llave que me hace falta para recuperar mi reino y esta vez estoy seguro que Natsu-san no lo podrá evitar…


	5. Nos vemos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA *-* **

(Lucy pov's)

¿Yo una llave?... ¿Qué quiere decir Zeref con eso?

-Yo… ¿porqué yo? –Lo mire fijamente mientras veía cada vez más borroso…

-¿Aún no lo sabes?, tú eres la única que puede encontrar las respuestas, como regalo de mi parte, tienes todas las llaves ahora, ellos te darán las respuestas que esperas… -Escuchaba su voz cada vez más lejos, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme- Nos vemos hija de Layla…

-¡Lucy! –Lo último que escuche fue el grito de Sting…

…

Desperté en un lugar muy oscuro, me pare con dificultad, no me veía pero pude darme cuenta que mis ropas estaban rotas intente caminar pero caí de golpe pues tenía cadenas atadas a los pies, por un orificio que había en el suelo, pude ver a dos personas peleando… no podía distinguir con claridad quienes eran, pero una voz en mi cabeza me decía que eran Natsu y Zeref… estuve un rato observando y escuchando la pelea, hasta que esta se detuvo, empecé a escuchar pasos acercándose al lugar donde me encontraba vi como una puerta se abrió y una luz cegadora me hiso cerrar los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrí ahogue un grito… Era Zeref, y estaba cargando a Natsu… ¿inconsciente?

-Esta vez Natsu-san, no me pudo matar –Empezó Zeref a llorar…

-¡Lucy! –Desperté de golpe al escuchar la voz de Sting cerca de mí… -Que alivio, estas bien… ¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunto preocupado

-Solo… solo fue una pesadilla… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Recordé que me había desmayado

-Después de que te desmayaste, la magia de Zeref desapareció junto con él, tsk, maldición es un cobarde –Se cruzo de brazos molesto, lo que me hiso sonreír un poco… Yukino…

-¿Dónde está Yukino? –Mire a mi alrededor, estamos en el cuarto donde cuide de Sting…

-Esta con Lector en la habitación del lado – ¿Es idea mía o se sonrojo?…

-Gracias Sting –Me miro extrañado- Por cuidar de mí –Me sonroje un poco al ver cómo me sonreía

-No te preocupes Rubia, después de lo que dijo Zeref quede un poco molesto, ¿Sabes que tiene que ver Natsu-san con todo esto? –Mi sueño volvió a mi mente…

El me dijo que ahora podría tener visiones, que no siempre son verdaderas, pero gracias a que aumente mis poderes y aprendí magia olvidada puedo acercarme al futuro basándome en opciones, "el futuro siempre puede cambiar" ¿verdad?…

-Estas roja Rubia, ¿Qué pasa? –Sting acerco su frente a la mía, por lo que me sonroje- Estas ardiendo en fiebre, espera llamare a… -Lo sujete antes de que se fuera

-Solo necesito dormir, por favor no me dejes sola… -Dije casi en susurro

(Fin Lucy pov's)

(Sting pov's)

¿Escuche bien? ¿Lucy quiere que me quede con ella? Me sonroje un poco y sujete su mano, ella aparto la vista avergonzada.

-No me voy a ningún lado Rubia, estaré aquí cuando despiertes- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias –Se acomodo y se puso a dormir

-Sting –Voltee al escuchar una voz de hombre en el cuarto- gracias por cuidar de Lucy, ella es muy fuerte ahora, pero aún así gracias por estar a su lado…

-No te preocupes, emm… -No puedo recordar su nombre…

-Dime Loki, te contare algo, pero solo lo hare por el bien de Lucy, Zeref de alguna forma y por alguna razón que no conocemos, está fuertemente conectado con Natsu, es como si sus pasados estuvieran unidos, por eso Zeref busca a Natsu, quiere morir, porque está cansado de vagar por el mundo sin ser aceptado, sin embargo, su otra personalidad, quiere vengarse del mundo y para eso necesita a Lucy –Me sobresalte con esa parte –El necesita que Lucy abra una puerta, básicamente usara a Lucy como una llave, si llega a abrir esa puerta, Lucy moriría –Me pare de golpe de la silla

-¡Yo no permitiré eso! –Le dije agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Lucy

-Lucy lo sabe – ¿Lo sabe?- pero para eso, necesito que le des las llaves de Yukino, necesita tenerlas todas para poder abrir la última puerta que le dará el poder para derrotar a Zeref

-¿De qué poder hablas? –Lucy… esta situación no me gusta nada

-Aún no les puedo decir, solo… solo mantente cerca de ella –Me sonrío y se marcho… ¿Qué demonios? Ni que me quisiera alejar de ella…

Mire a Lucy quien aún sostenía mi mano y me acerque a ella… me quede viéndola un largo rato y me acerque a sus labios… espera ¿qué estoy haciendo? … yo no soy así… demonios, pero… bese su frente y vi como sonreía en sueño y apretaba más mi mano…

(Fin Sting pov's)

(Lucy pov's)

-¿Quieres respuestas? –Me dijo mi dragón

-Sí, también quiero que me dejes decirle a Sting, que aprendí de tu magia –Lo mire rogándole con la mirada

-Lucy… aún no puedes decirle… hay cosas que se pueden contar, pero no explicar y estoy seguro que con lo terco que es te llenara de preguntas

-¿Por qué no le puedo contestar? –Aparto la mirada– Dijiste que me darías respuestas.

-Te pregunte si querías respuestas, no que te las daría…

-¡Weisslogia, por favor! ¿No crees que es justo para él saber que estás vivo?

-Si le dices a Sting que estoy vivo, el perderá su magia de Dragon Slayer -¿Qué? …

-¿Porqué?, no es justo –Susurre

-¡Lucy!, concéntrate te vine a ver para hablarte de Zeref y las catorce llaves –Lo mire con atención y prosiguió – La catorceava llave, tiene el poder de invocar a un dragón, uno que nosotros no conocemos, él te enseñara su magia en otro mundo, así que no te preocupes, una vez tengas las trece llaves en tu poder una más aparecerá deteniendo el tiempo en tú mundo y transportarte a otro. Lucy, Sting necesita una de mis escamas para poder conservar su magia… te la entregare luego de que hayas aprendido la magia del otro dragón.

-Weisslogia, hare lo mejor que pueda para que te puedas reunir con Sting –Le sonreí

-Gracias Lucy, son muchos los secretos que conoces, consérvalos…

Desperté un poco triste pues aún no le puedo contar a Sting lo de su padre… sentí una respiración cerca de mí por lo que levante la mirada y vi a Sting durmiendo al lado mío.

-Gracias Sting –Sonreí y coloque mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie por un momento –Me hare aún mas fuerte por ti.

Sonó como la puerta se abrió asique me hice la dormida.

-Se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿no crees Lector-kun? – ¿Yukino esta despierta?

-Así es Yukino, Sting-kun y Lucy-san son muy amigos, al igual que tú y Rogue-kun

Tuve una visión en ese momento, Yukino aprendiendo magia y a su lado Rogue con Frosh… Rogue estaba enseñándole lo que salía en un libro, estaba… sonriendo al igual que ella y Frosh. Todo lo que paso después se vio resumido en una imagen en la que Rogue le decía a Yukino que estaría con ella siempre y para siempre.

-Lector-kun –La voz de Yukino me devolvió al presente, que linda predicción, no pude evitar sonreír- despídeme de Lucy-sama y de Sting-sama por favor, ahora que no tengo magia debo irme, no puedo seguir caminando con ustedes, ni con Rogue-sama –Comenzó a llorar, por lo que no aguante, me pare y fui al lado de ella.

-Yukino, eres fuerte, si quieres saber lo que pienso, Rogue no te daría la espalda, tampoco te dejaría caminando sola, él estaría a tu lado para que juntos vivan muchas cosas, si me lo preguntas los veo perfectamente juntos, además una vez Zeref sea derrotado tu podrás tener poder mágico nuevamente en ti –Cuando le mencione lo que pensaba sobre lo que Rogue haría se puso muy roja.

-Lucy-sama yo… -Se intentaba secar las lágrimas, de repente Sting apareció por detrás y se acerco a ella.

-La Rubia tiene razón Yukino, Rogue no te dejará sola, y yo tampoco –Su último comentario por alguna razón me molesto un poco, se acerco a ella y le seco las lágrimas con su mano- Frosh y Lector también estarán contigo, no estás sola, nunca lo has estado –Me sorprendí bastante por sus palabras, es increíble lo comprensivo que puede llegar a ser… espera… ¿estaba despierto? Eso quiere decir que escucho lo que le dije antes de que llegara Yukino… ¡Estoy segura que en estos momentos estoy muy roja!

-Gracias Sting-sama… ¿Qué sucede Lucy-sama? Esta toda roja –Su comentario solo me hiso sonrojar más por lo que me tape la cara con un cojín y me senté en el suelo.

-No es nada Yukino… solo acabo de recordar algo… -Dije sin mostrar mi cara escondida por un cojín.

-¿Rubia estas bien? –Sting me escucho…

-Lucy-sama quizás no sea el momento, pero mis llaves son suyas ahora –Su comentario hiso desaparecer cualquier rostro de vergüenza de mi cara por lo que me quite el cojín de la cara y me pare frente a ella.

-Gracias Yukino, los protegeré no te preocupes –Ella me paso las llaves y Sting volteo a verme, preocupado

-Rubia, ¿Sabes lo qué pasara una vez tengas contrato con todas? –Estoy segura que Loki le dijo algo.

-Sí –Mi respuesta pareció sorprenderlo –No te preocupes estaré bien, Yukino ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Iré a ver a Rogue, antes de salir con Sting ese día, Rogue me dijo que me estaría esperando en el gremio, supongo que estará muy preocupado por mí.

-Entiendo, Sting deberías acompañarla –Le dije, a lo que me miro MUY sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que me vaya? –Creo que se sintió ofendido

-No es eso, es solo que dijiste que no dejarías a Yukino sola, además necesitara de quien la acompañe –Le dije molesta

-¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros? –Me sobresalte ante su propuesta.

-Porque tengo que ir a Fairy Tail a arreglar las cosas con Lissana, además le prometí a Natsu que iría a verlo –Cuando dije eso hiso un gesto molesto agarro mis mejillas y comenzó a molestarme.

-¿A sí? no me digas, así que era por eso, quieres ver a Natsu-san –Celoso…

-No es eso, extraño mucho a Levy, a Gray, Mira, Erza, al Maestro y a todos, sí me voy de Fairy Tail espero que sea con un recuerdo alegre… -Me soltó la cara- También tengo que hacer los contratos con las llaves…

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo? –Me miro fijamente a los ojos

-Claro –Le sonreí –Cuida a Yukino, adiós

-Adiós Rubia…

-Adiós Lucy-sama –Yukino me abrazo y me susurro –Lector me conto que gracias a ti me pudieron rescatar, llegare rápido con Rogue para que puedas estar con Sting –Me sonroje un poco ante su comentario.

-¡Lucy-san gracias por todo! –Lector que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación me abrazo para despedirse…

Luego de eso los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta, primero arreglare las cosas con Lissana, luego… luego invocare al dragón.

Tome un tren a Magnolia y en el camino recordé muchas cosas.

(Flash-Back)

-¿Y ahora a donde voy? que gran idea Lucy toma un tren sin destino y piérdete en pleno bosque con tus maletas… ni siquiera se en que estación me baje… maldición quizás no debí haberme quedado dormida en el tren, valla todo ha cambiado mucho… bueno han pasado seis meses desde que me fui, muchas cosas debieron haber cambiado… como el transporte…

En eso una luz brillante llamo mi atención, era una caja congelada…

-¿Qué será? –Cuando la toque, se derritió todo el hielo y comenzó a brillar aún más por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos…

-Mocosa ¿Quién eres? –Abrí los ojos y me caí del susto… ¿Qué hacía un dragón aquí? – ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

-L-Lucy, soy Lucy… -Un dragón, ¿acaso sabe donde están los otros? Natsu aún debe estar buscando a Igneel, me golpee sola por mi propio pensamiento…

-Eres torpe, soy Weisslogia, el dragón de luz - ¿Dragón de Luz? Como…

-¡El dragón de Sting! –Me miro con cara de ¿sabes quién es? –Lo conocí en los juegos mágicos, al principio no nos entendíamos, pero luego se llevo bien con mí gremio… quiero decir… con Fairy Tail, quiero hacerme fuerte –Susurre lo último.

-¿Lucy, quieres ser fuerte? Te enseñaré mi magia, sin embargo, a cambio tendrás que darle algo a Sting de mí parte…

Entrene con Weisslogia tres meses enteros, me conto muchas cosas de Sting y de los dragones, me entreno bien y lo hiso por un motivo noble, que su hijo obtuviera los verdaderos poderes del Dragon Slayer de Luz. Luego de que terminaran los tres meses, que para mi fueron como 3 años, me conto que accidentalmente active una de las magias que aprendí y viaje a otro mundo, donde él se encontraba prisionero, que esa era la razón por la que no encontraba Magnolia… me conto que en realidad solo habían pasado tres meses, pero haya los días se hacían mucho más rápido por lo que yo pensé que eran años los que había estado con él, me explico cosas sobre Acnologia y Zeref y un día cuando sintió que su hijo estaba al borde de la muerte dijo que me mandaría de vuelta al mundo mágico luego camine y me encontré con Sting y Lector.

Fue muy agradable el tiempo que estuve con ellos, Sting es especial, solo con estar con él todos mis problemas desaparecían, pero me dolía tanto el ver como despertaba luego de una pesadilla, me conto muchas cosas de Lector, Frosh, Rogue y él, me dijo que se habían separado porque Rogue se había enamorado y no quería quedar de celestina, me sorprendió mucho la noticia, pero más me sorprendió que fuera de Yukino de quien se había enamorado.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira estamos llegando a Magnolia! ¡Aquí está el gremio de Fairy Tail! –Dijo un niño que estaba sentado cerca mío…

Fairy Tail, los eche tanto de menos, esta vez soy yo la que tiene algo que decirte Lissana… Natsu, estoy de vuelta. Me baje del tren y camine hacía Fairy Tail, pase por el río que me quedaba camino a casa.

-¿Esa no es Lucy-chan? –Dijo uno de los señores del bote que siempre me saludaban.

Llegue a la puerta de Fairy Tail, se escuchaba un gran alboroto dentro, en cuanto abrí la puerta todos se quedaron inmóviles observándome, tome aire y dije lo único que podía decir por ahora.

-Chicos, los extrañe –Y les sonreí

NOTA: DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! HE TENÍDO MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER TT^TT PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRA ACTUALIZACIÓN ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :D


	6. El rencor no es una opción

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA *-***

(Lucy Pov's)

-¡LUCY!-

Gritaron todos los del gremio y corrieron a abrazarme el primero fue Happy que estaba llorando, luego fue Levy-chan, Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, uno a uno me saludaban y me daban la bienvenida, aunque esperaba ver a Lissana y a Natsu, ninguno de los dos se encontraba en el gremio.

-Lucy-san ya no es la rival de Juvia, Juvia ahora está con Gray-sama y somos muy felices, Juvia tiene tanto que contarle a Lucy-san –Juvia lloró tanto que por un momento inundo el gremio, estaba muy feliz de verme, igual que yo de verla a ella.

-Juvia tanto tiempo, me alegra que estés con Gray, tienes que invitarme a tu boda ¿sí? –En ese momento Juvia se imagino su hermosa boda con Gray por lo que se sonrojo mucho.

-¡Lu-chan!

-¡Levy-chan! –Nos abrazamos y luego saltamos, la extrañe mucho.

-Lucy, ¿a qué le debemos tu regreso? –El maestro se acerco a mí, se veía un poco… molesto –Creo que a todos nos debes una explicación de lo que paso ese día.

En ese momento todo el gremio centro su atención en mí y se acomodaron para escuchar la historia…

-Verán… ese día, Lissana me pidió que…

-¡LUCY! –Natsu entro gritando al gremio y me abrazó –Bienvenida de vuelta.

-¿Natsu porqué corriste de repente? Me asustaste… -En ese momento Lissana entro al gremio y me vio… -Lucy… ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Me lo pregunto que la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo en mi opinión

-Bien… estoy por contarle una pequeña historia al gremio entero ¿te quieres quedar? –La desafié

-Claro, pero antes me gustaría decirte algo en privado… -¿Otra vez quería escapar?

-Claro, esperen un momento –Me solté del abrazó de Natsu y seguí a Lissana -¿Y, qué me quieres decir esta vez?

-Lucy lo siento mucho –Otra vez… está llorando –Yo…

-Ya escuche tus disculpas y sabes, soy una persona que sabe perdonar –Quería terminar con esto rápido- … si fuera alguien orgullosa te diría que te arrodilles en estos momentos y me pidas disculpas, pero no lo hare, porque yo no soy capaz de hacerle daño o humillar a quien un día considere parte de mi familia… no soy como tú.

-Lucy… yo… yo sé muy bien que hice las cosas mal…-La vi ponerse nerviosa -no debí haberte dicho que estaba con Natsu, yo… sé muy bien que tú lo amabas y perdonare tu ataque de celos si perdonas el mío.

-¿De qué hablas? –Entonces me di cuenta todo el gremio estaba escuchando nuestra conversación… suspire –Mira Lissana, no es que me importe lo mentirosa que puedes llegar a ser, pero yo no soy ninguna mentirosa, porque no le das la cara a tu preciada familia y le dices la verdad –Estaba luchando para controlarme, pues no me gusta que quiera complicar más las cosas, me di la vuelta y mire al maestro –Ese día Lissana me pidió a gritos que dejara el gremio, que dejara a las únicas personas que me quedaban, a quienes consideraba mi familia –Todo el gremio esta escuchándome atentamente –Solo porque tenía miedo que yo le quitara a su querido Natsu.

-¡Lissana! –Grito Mira, indignada con la historia -¿Es verdad?

-Mira-nee yo… yo –En ese momento Lissana recibió la misma mirada que recibí yo ese día, la mirada de completa decepción por parte de las personas que quieres… -¡LO SIENTO! No sé qué fue lo que me paso yo solo… reaccione… De veras lo siento –Lloraba mucho, pero nadie iba a consolarla… Natsu tenía su mirada fija en mí como si no lo creyera… se veía que se sentía culpable.

-¡LISSANA! –Grito el maestro -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?! ¡Echaste a un miembro de nuestra familia por capricho! –Estaba furioso…

Yo estaba furiosa, pero no quería que echaran a Lissana del gremio eso me haría ser como ella… respire hondo y camine hacia Lissana, esta me miro suplicándome ayuda con los ojos llorosos… solo la podía ayudar de una forma… le pegue una cachetada que sonó en todo el gremio… todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡LUCY! –grito el maestro

-¡Ahora estamos a mano! –Mire a Lissana -... no es ni la mitad del daño que me hiciste Lissana pero… no voy a dejar que el odio me controle… te perdono a cambio de que no me vuelvas a involucrar en tus mentiras… -Esto es malo… tenía muchas ganas de golpear a alguien… - No tienes idea de las cosas por las que tuve que pasar… sin embargo, te agradezco ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era… ya no me puedes llamar débil –Lissana me miro dispuesta a desafiarme y a devolverme la cachetada… pero Natsu se lo impidió, todo el gremio estaba inmóvil…

-No te atrevas Lissana –Natsu tenía una mirada de odio puro en sus ojos… daba miedo…

-Natsu déjala, perdónala y yo te perdonare el hecho de que no confiaste en mí ese día –Natsu me miro, luego miro a Lissana y le soltó la muñeca… -¿Esa es la historia que querían escuchar? –Dije mirando a los del gremio con un intento de sonrisa -Yo sólo vine a ver como se encontraban, ya me voy, espero que esto no cambie la relación que tienen con Lissana, en verdad no tiene caso que la castiguen por algo que ya paso…

-¡Lucy no te puedes ir! –Grito Natsu

-¡Es verdad Lu-chan! Puedes volver al gremio ¿somos una familia no? –Levy estaba a punto de llorar.

-No Levy –Dijo el maestro -¿No la escuchaste? Lucy dijo "a quienes consideraba mi familia" hablo en pasado.

-Lucy… ¿ya no quieres volver? –Me pregunto Erza

-No lo tomen a mal, los quiero a todos incluyendo a Lissana pero… -A decir verdad, no sabía cuál era la razón por la cual no me quería quedar…

-Encontraste a alguien –Dijo Lily, en ese momento se me vino la imagen de Sting a la cabeza… y creo que me sonroje mucho porque las chicas del gremio comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, Mira fue con su hermana le limpio las lagrimas y la trajo al lado mío, nos dimos la mano para que supieran que todo estaba arreglado, pero Lissana me abrazó por un largo rato… luego íbamos a festejar

-Lucy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Natsu ¿qué pasa? –Tenía una cara muy triste

-Se que ya te lo dije pero perdón… Lucy, quiero que te quedes en el gremio… no sabes lo triste que esta todo esto sin ti…

-Natsu, no puedo quedarme…

-¿Por qué encontraste a alguien? –Me pregunto molesto

-Porque quiero seguir avanzando además… -Luego de la visión que tuve de Natsu muerto en los brazos de Zeref supe que no podía volver al gremio… su vida estaría en peligro –Es algo que quiero hacer –Le dije sonriendo –Pero los vendré a ver seguido…

Natsu me abrazó y me susurro al oído que siempre podía contar con él. La noche transcurrió normal, Juvia me conto como empezó con Gray, Erza me dijo que tenía una cita con Jellal por lo que se puso tan roja como su pelo, Levy nos conto que daría el primer paso con Gajeel y le pediría una cita, todas me contaron cómo iba su vida hasta que…

-Entonces Lucy, ¿Quién es el chico que te conquisto? –Volví a pensar en Sting y me sonroje de sobremanera… sentía mi cara arder… es decir, a mi no me gusta Sting, es solo un amigo ¿no?

-N-No sé de qué hablas Mira… -¿Estaba tartamudeando?

-¿Acaso es el chico rubio con el que estabas esa vez? –Me pregunto Erza

-¡Qué no! –Grite

-Juvia piensa que Lucy miente, Lucy está muy roja –Juvia se veía feliz con mi regreso…

La noche siguió entre burlas y peleas típicas de Fairy Tail me despedí de todos y fue a un hotel a dormir… me senté en mi cama, no podía dormir… ¿Por qué rayos había estado pensado en Sting todo el día?

-Rubia –Dijo una voz desde mi ventana, me sobresalte mucho

-¡Sting! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Creo que estoy muy roja... ¿Por qué aparece justo cuando estoy pensando en él?

-Yukino está con Rogue así que te vine a buscar –me sonrío

-¿A buscar? –Se acerco y se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Quieres unirte a mí gremio? –Lo quede mirando por un largo rato hasta que lo abrase, botando a Sting y quedando en una situación comprometedora… Sting se sonrojo, yo igual pero estaba muy feliz.

-Gracias Sting –Apoye mis manos en sus hombros para poder levantarme lo que me dejo muy cerca de su cara…

-Lucy… -Susurro Sting.

(Fin Lucy pov's)

(EN EL GREMIO)

-Extrañare mucho a Lucy –Dijo Mira

-Yo igual Mira… en verdad me arrepiento de todo lo que hice… -Lissana abrazaba a su hermana –Pero, ya todo está arreglado ¿no?

-Aún no, tienes que hablar con Natsu…

**Perdón por la extensa espera! TT^TT es que últimos días de clase, pruebas diarias… VACACIONES! *-* bueno aquí mi actualización, ahora escribiré a diario como en un principio… tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo les gustaría que se desarrollase el romance entre Lucy y Sting? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? :DD gracias por leer espero les guste ^^**


	7. La puerta nº 14

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA *-***

(Sting pov's)

Me quede viendo a Lucy un momento, diablos estábamos muy cerca y se veía muy linda con ese sonrojo en su cara, ninguno de los dos nos movíamos, yo solo estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos chocolate y esos labios que pedían con urgencia un beso.

-Sting… -Demonios mi nombre sonó muy lindo-

-¿Qué pasa rubia? –Vi como arqueó una ceja, yo solo le sonreí

-Hace un segundo me dijiste Lucy –Dijo haciendo puchero y se separo de mí sentándose en la cama –Sonó lindo cuando lo dijiste – ¿Se avergonzó?-

-Lucy –Me acomode cerca de ella y la mire fijo a los ojos, Lucy se sonrojo mucho lo que me causo un poco de gracia, me gusta causar efecto en ella-

-Q- ¿Qué pasa? –Era ahora o nunca, acerque mis dos manos a su cara y la atraje hacia mí, estaba a punto de besarla pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella tiro de mi chaleco y corto toda distancia que había entre nosotros.

(Fin Sting pov's)

(Lissana pov's)

A pesar de que Lucy me ayudo a mejorar mi situación con el gremio, siento que empeore las cosas… Natsu quizá no me quiera volver a ver… pero no lo pude controlar… Salí del gremio a dar una vuelta y me encontré con Natsu…

-Natsu… -Me miro y luego escondió su mirada en su flequillo… -Yo…

-Yo te creí Lissana –Susurró… -Le grite a Lucy y cause que se fuera… -Lucy otra vez… es por culpa de eso que no puedo reaccionar bien… -

-Yo sé muy bien que hice mal Natsu –Me puse frente a él y lo obligue a mirarme –Pedí disculpas, luego de lo que paso volví a hablar con Lucy más calmadas y arreglamos todo, ella me perdono y ahora estamos bien… si eso te tranquiliza… Natsu ¿me amas? –Vi como no sabía que responder, le hice daño a la persona más importante para mí y eso, no me lo podré perdonar nunca, pero más daño me hace el saber que no soy correspondida… -

-Lissana yo… -No lo deje terminar…

-Está bien Natsu, no tienes que responderme si no quieres… Lucy me dijo que iba a viajar otra vez… así que deberías ir a verla antes de que se valla –Me entristece que yo no sea suficiente para él-

-¡Pero si quiero responder! –Me miro muy serio y yo me sorprendí bastante, me atrajo a él en un posesivo abrazo y al oído me susurro –Te amo –Comencé a llorar por lo que se separo de mí asustado- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy feliz –Lo abrace- Gracias Natsu

(Fin pov's Lissana)

AL OTRO DÍA Muahahahaja!

(Lucy pov's)

-Sting en verdad que ahora no puedo –Sting estaba en la puerta con una cara de enfado –Quiero ir, en serio…

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Porqué no puedes ir ahora? Conmigo… -Me puse frente a él

-Ya sabes, aún no hago mi contrato con las llaves y no sé que pasara después, es decir, quizás tenga que ir al mundo espiritual y el tiempo es distinto, por eso haré el contrato con las llaves y luego te iré a ver a Sabertooth… -Se acercó aún más a mí y me beso, un beso cargado de pasión como si no quisiera que me separara de él en ningún momento, le correspondí el beso y pase mis manos por su cuello jugando con su pelo, él tenía una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi pelo, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, junto su frente con la mía y me miro muy serio.

-No me quiero separar de ti rubia –Me sonroje frente a su comentario –No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote –Lo volví a besar y el correspondió de la misma forma que antes, sin querer separarse de mí, pase mis manos por su torso y él me apego aún más a su cuerpo, nos volvimos a separar por falta de oxígeno…

-Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti… pero tengo que hacer esto –Lo mire fijo a los ojos –No será por mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no será 1 año o tal vez más? –Puso una cara muy triste

-Porque haré lo posible por no demorarme –Le sonreí –Vamos eres Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth, el dragón slayer de luz, el chico que nunca se rinde, eres fuerte –Me sonrío solo por un momento

-No sé si pueda ser fuerte contigo –

-Sting… -Esta vez, me beso en la frente-

-Pero si es lo que quieres hacer, te estaré esperando rubia, no te demores

-Sí –Le sonreí y nos despedimos…

Una vez Sting se fue saque las llaves de Yukino, suspire, era el momento de empezar. Me dirigí al bosque más cercano y coloque sellos alrededor para que nadie pudiera entrar o acercarse a mí mientras realizaba el contrato.

-¡Yo estoy ligada al Mundo Espiritual!, ¡Ahora, espíritu responde mi llamado y cruza el portal! ¡Puerta del pez, ábrete! ¡Piscis! ¡Puerta de la balanza, ábrete! ¡Libra!

Libra y Piscis aparecieron ante mí, libra me dedico una leve reverencia.

-Aceptamos el contrato Lucy-sama, después de todo, esto es lo que Yukino-sama quiso en un principio.

En ese momento un sello se dibujo bajo mis pies y comenzaron a brillar todas las llaves del zodiaco aparecieron todos los espíritus a mi alrededor, el tiempo se detuvo para los demás y todo se volvió estrellado, había aparecido el rey de los espíritus.

-Has hecho bien amiga, no esperes más, has contrato con la 13ava puerta –Me sonrío

-¡Sí! –Le devolví la sonrisa - ¡Portador de la serpiente, ábrete! ¡Ophiuchus!

Todo se torno oscuro con una niebla morada alrededor, se escucho un fuerte rugido

-¡Jaja! ¡Siempre haciendo una buena entrada! –Se rió Hige Oyaji

-Está molesto porque la última vez que fue invocado no logro demostrar ni un poco de su poder, Lucy-sama tenga cuidado –Dijo capricornio…

-¿Cuidado? –Pregunte

-Así es Lucy –Loke se acerco a mí –Estamos hablando de que tendrás todas las llaves, para que Ophiuchus acepte el contrato, tienes que vencerle en combate.

-Pero esta vez, nosotros no podemos ayudarla, ¡lo siento!

-No te preocupes Aries, recuerda que he estado entrenando, esto no será nada –Mire a Loke sonriendo, este me devolvió el gesto y se acerco a los demás para observar la pelea.

-Tienes mucha confianza mocosa –Ophiuchus tenía una voz siniestra –No tendré piedad contra ti

Se lanzo hacia mí, yo libere un poco de mi magia, un brillo apareció a mi alrededor mire a Ophiuchus y detuve su ataque con una mano, el sonrió y se dispuso a atacarme con su cola, salte para esquivar el ataque, pero cambio su trayectoria y alcanzo a golpearme tirándome al suelo, me lanzó lejos choque con una roca y esta se hiso tira, me puse de pie.

-Créeme mocosa, ese día en los juegos mágicos, no viste nada, si hubiese pensado esa chiquilla Kagura habría estado muerta en menos de un minuto.

-Tú tampoco has visto nada, aún no te muestro ni la mitad de mi poder –Le sonreí

Volvió a intentar atacarme pero esta vez lo detuve de otra manera.

-¡Rugido del dragón blanco! –Ophiuchus no pudo esquivar el ataque y esta vez, fue él quien rodo por el suelo, escuche como todos se habían sorprendido con mi ataque, pues no les había contado que me encontré con Weisslogia

-¿Dragón Slayer? No importa, esto no es nada –Ophiuchus volvió a atacarme esta vez con un rugido que lanzaba unas espadas, me concentre y logre esquivarlas todas, salte a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de él.

-Bueno, tenemos que terminar con esto rápido ¿verdad? –Mí cuerpo empezó a brillar otra vez – "Suena los cielos, abre los cielos, estrellas de todo el universo…"

-¡¿Puede hacerlo sin ayuda de Géminis?! –Grito Escorpio

-Tch, Lucy a mejorado mucho Escorpio-kun~

-¿Crees qué eso me detendrá? –Me iba a atacar otra vez

-"… Muéstrense ante mí con todo su esplendor, Tetrabiblos, yo soy el rey de las estrellas, mi aspecto es la perfección, abre tú puerta salvaje, 88 estrellas del cielo, ¡ábrete!" ¡Urano Metoria!

Ophiuchus no pudo esquivar el ataque y eso significo mi victoria

-¡Lucy ganó! –Grito Loke

Una luz envolvió a Ophiuchus y tomo forma humana, me sorprendí bastante, era alto, tenía el pelo negro casi tan largo como Gajeel, unos ojos de color verde oscuro y tenía colmillos.

-Vale, acepto el contrato, pensar que pudiste usar Urano Metoria aún con los 12 espíritus fuera… tienes una increíble cantidad de magia mocosa –Se rió –Vas a conocer a la bestia

Me entrego una llave, era dorada y tenía claramente la forma de un dragón

-Amiga, antes de que realices el contrato con la 14ava llave, tienes que ver a alguien que te explicara lo que va a pasar.

-¿Alguien que me explicara…? ¿Quién?

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí

-Lucy… -La voz de una mujer, comencé a llorar de emoción, me di vuelta y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas –Lucy te he extrañado tanto –También me abrazo

-Yo también mamá, yo también

Las llaves volvieron a brillar y los chicos se despidieron, dijeron que me iban a dar un momento a solas con mi madre, estaba muy feliz. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y yo me quede con mi madre.

-Lucy, no tenemos mucho tiempo… yo no debería estar aquí –Se separó un poco para que la mirara

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sabes la fecha en la que desaparecieron los dragones?

Entonces recordé, la tumba de mi madre, el año en que "murió" _X777_… el año en que también desaparecieron los dragones…

-Lucy, yo era una maga muy poderosa… verás logre aprender magia olvidada también aprendí magia de Dragón Slayer, sin embargo, yo tenía una lacrima especial en mi cuerpo, era de dragón, pero era distinto no era su magia lo que tenía si no que… -Suspiro, no le era fácil explicarme –Mi dragón, cuando era pequeña, quedo atrapado en una lacrima, yo lo intente ayudar y parte de la lacrima se fusiono con mi cuerpo… yo…

-Tenías parte de un dragón en tu cuerpo y por eso desapareciste junto con ellos…

-Sí…

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí ahora?

-Bien sabes que soy maga estelar como tú, logre llegar aquí gracias al rey de los espíritus

-¿Te volverás a ir? ¿Dónde estabas antes? –Quería saber, quería que no se volviera a ir

-¡Lucy!... yo no puedo estar aquí ¿entiendes?, no te puedo decir donde estaba, eso es confidencial –Me sonrió –Te has hecho fuerte, serás una excelente Dragón Fear.

-¿Dragón Fear?

-Lucy la 14ava llave como bien sabes es un dragón, pero no un dragón como los demás, es la reina de los dragones, no sólo aprenderás su magia, si no que al aprenderla, si tienes como enemigo a un dragón o a un Dragón Slayer les transmitirás respeto, miedo y orden… podrás controlar a un dragón y vencer a un Dragón Slayer sin que te afecte su magia… claro que si quieres controlar a un dragón tienes que ser muy fuerte y pelear con él.

-Dragón Fear –Susurré, me sentía emocionada

-Lucy yo vine porque quiero darte esto –Coloco un collar en mi cuello era negro y tenía un pequeño círculo –Esto ocultara tu poder, solo sácatelo cuando estés peleando, pero solo si es necesario

-Entiendo, ¿esto limita mis poderes?

-Solo los de Dragón Fear, aunque no es que los limite, solo oculta lo obvio, si no lo tuvieras no podrías acercarte a Sting ya que el sentiría miedo –Me molesto un momento la idea de ser una Dragón Fear… luego me sonroje

-D- ¿De qué hablas? –Ella me sonrió

-Confió que estas en buenas manos, Lucy me tengo que ir…

-Mamá… -Me miro algo triste –Entiendo… cuídate –La abracé –Me alegro que hayas compartido esto conmigo, en verdad te extrañe

-Yo también Lucy, mucho… Te amo hija –Me abrazó y una luz blanca brillo a su alrededor.

-También te amo mamá –Luego de eso desapareció

Me quede un momento sin hacer nada, estaba muy feliz de estar con mi mamá, pero a la vez triste porque no sé si la vuelva a ver. Dragón Fear… me pregunto… como será… tome la llave y comencé

-¡Puerta del dragón, responde a mi llamado! ¡Ábrete!

Todo el cielo comenzó a nublarse provocando un tornado bastante grande, se escucho un rugido y del interior del tornado apareció un dragón provocando que el tornado desapareciera y el cielo volviera a estar despejado. Ella se coloco en frente de mí, tenía el tamaño de Acnologia, era azul igual que el cielo y su mirada era atemorizante.

-Soy Kamra, reina de los dragones

(Fin Lucy pov's)

**FELICES FIESTAS ^^ NO TENGO INTERNET EN MI CASA, PERO ME QUEDARE EN CASA DE MI HERMANO HACI QUE PODRE ACTUALIZAR :DD GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO LES GUSTE ^^ **


	8. Fuerza Sentimientos

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA *-***

(Sting pov's)

Han pasado casi 2 meses y aún no sé nada de Lucy, esto me está desesperando.

-Sting-kun –Miré a Lector, estaba con Frosh y Rogue todos me miraban con cara de preocupación, excepto Rogue.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Sting, sabemos que extrañas a Lucy y piensas todo el tiempo en ella, pero no crees que es tiempo de que vayas a realizar una misión –Dijo Rogue con tono de burla, yo solo me sonroje un poco

-¿De qué demonios hablas?, ¡Yo no pienso todo el tiempo en Lucy!, es más ahora mismo iba de misión, no tengo mucho tiempo como para estar pensando en la rubia.

-¡Sting eres cruel! –Grito Lucy y yo sonreí

-Solo bromeo rubia, lo sabes… ¡Lucy! –Iba a saltar a abrazarla pero no estaba... –Lucy…

-¿Qué pasa Sting-kun? ¿Por qué gritaste "Lucy"?

-Escuche a Lucy hablarme…

-¿Habrá sido tu imaginación? Yo no escuche nada

-No era mi imaginación Rogue… estoy seguro de que Lucy me hablo…

(Fin Sting pov's)

(En un lugar desconocido muy lejos de Sabertooth)

Lucy y Kamra habían detenido su entrenamiento debido a que la maga estelar tenía curiosidad por saber que estaría haciendo su amado rubio, por lo que fue con Kamra a una lacrima de visión que les permitió ver a Sting y a los demás.

(Lucy pov's)

-Sting pudo escucharme… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Son tus poderes Lucy, recuerda que ya eres una Dragón Fear, por lo que si quieres hablar con un Dragón o un Dragón Slayer el te escuchara, sin importar que tan lejos se encuentren.

-¡Eso es genial! –Le sonreí a Kamra –Eres genial Kamra

-Dos días más y se acaba tu entrenamiento… Lucy lo has hecho muy bien, recuerda que no puedes invocarme nunca, si quieres hablar conmigo solo tienes que hacerlo mentalmente yo te escuchare… tienes mis poderes y eres tan fuerte como yo, por lo que tampoco necesitas invocarme para pelear.

-Muy bien Kamra, te agradezco todo esto, el ser la primera Dragón Fear es… emocionante… -Estoy muy feliz Kamra me ha tratado muy bien, es como mi segunda mamá

-Muy bien ya lo has visto demasiado, continuemos con el entrenamiento

-¡Sí! –Cerré los ojos y me concentre en Sting _Te veré en dos días_ le dije mentalmente, vi a Sting en la lacrima buscándome por todo el gremio, luego se sentó y sonrió

-¡No sé como haces eso, pero más te vale que cumplas y vengas al gremio!

Sonreí ante su comentario, sus compañeros lo miraron como si estuviera loco…

-¡Lucy!

-¡Sigamos Kamra!

(Fin Lucy pov's)

(Sting pov's)

Sonreí, no sé como lo hace pero al menos tengo noticias de ella y la veré en dos días

-¡Sting-kun perdió la cabeza! –Lector se burlo de mí

-Fro piensa lo mismo

-¡No es verdad! ¡Lector vamos de misión!

-Como a Sting-sama le gustan los retos pensé que esta misión sería para él, es muy difícil

-Genial, gracias Yukino, ¿de cuánto tiempo es?

-Una semana –Me dijo sonriente…

-Una semana…

-¿Qué ocurre Sting? ¿No tomaras la misión? –Rogue… está intentando provocarme

-La rubia vuelve en dos días –Dije mirando hacia otro lado

-Entonces hagamos la misión todos juntos para volver en 2 días, como antes, Yukino ven con nosotros.

-Rogue-sama… pero sólo seré un estorbo yo

-Yukino-kun nunca será un estorbo para nosotros –Le dijo Lector

-Fro piensa lo mismo

Yukino lloro un momento

-Rogue-sama… … Gracias

Lucy tengo muchas ganas de verte, me pregunto… que tan fuerte te has vuelto en estos meses.

(Fin Sting pov's)

(Lucy pov's)

-Kamra, ¿Es necesario que este con el collar? Digo, no me gusta que todos los Dragon Slayer me tengan miedo, soy amiga de muchos… -Recordé lo mucho que me molesto cuando mamá dijo que Sting me tendría miedo

-No es necesario Lucy, pero aún no lo controlas muy bien… -Puse mala cara y Kamra suspiro –Hare un conjuro en tu collar

-¿Conjuro? ¿Para qué?

-Si logras controlar mi magia a través de la meditación, lograras sacarte el collar sin provocar miedo en tus amigos, sin embargo no es fácil…

-¡Lo haré! ¡Sé que puedo! –Kamra me sonrió

-Muy bien, concéntrate

Me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos, será parecido a cuando entrene con Capricornio

-Libera un poco de magia

Libere solo un poco de magia y mi cuerpo comenzó a desprender un viento azul

-Ahora, corta un objeto con ese viento, sin abrir los ojos, siente lo que hay a tu alrededor, materializa tu viento y conviértelo en una cuchilla.

Me concentré aún más y trate de enfocarme en mi entorno, sentía el viento, el pasto, a Kamra… de pronto logre encontrar un árbol, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era convertir mi viento en una cuchilla intente darle la fuerza necesaria, pero cuando lance mi viento hacia el árbol, se volvió débil y desapareció, yo me desconcentre y caí de espalda, mi respiración era errática, sin duda era difícil controlar el viento.

-Tienes que concentrarte más Lucy, solo te falta otro poco.

-Lo volveré a intentar.

Estuve todo el día intentando cortar el árbol, pero no lo logre

-Mírate, te vez destrozada –Apenas respiraba y realmente estoy muy cansada

-Solo una vez más

-¡Lucy, no te sobre exijas! Recuerda que eres humano, necesitas comer y descansar si quieres lograrlo –Iba a protestar pero Kamra no me dejo –Primero come algo, luego date un baño y vete a dormir, ya mañana seguirás intentando.

-Está bien, gracias

Fui a comer y luego me metí a las aguas termales, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, realmente controlar el viento era algo difícil… Me quede un rato observando el cielo, estaba estrellado, de pronto todo se oscureció y el tiempo se detuvo

-Mocosa –Me sobresalte hasta que vi quien me llamaba

-¡Weisslogia me asustaste!

-Deberías estar acostumbrada… veo que te está yendo bien con Kamra-sama… pensar que tú serás su sucesora… -Suspiró y yo hice puchero –Escucha ahora que tienes tu propio Dragón puedes ayudar a Sting

-¿Ya puedo decirle que te veo? –Me puse feliz

-Sí y tienes que darle esto –Me deposito un objeto en las manos…

-¿Una llave? –No era como las llaves de los espíritus estelares, era como si estuviera echa de hielo y era mucho más pequeña.

-Sí, es una lacrima, pero a diferencia de las otras, está hecha con mi magia y con mis escamas, su cuerpo reaccionara a ella y se fusionara con él.

-Genial, entonces ¿será un Dragón Slayer de la luz completo?

-Sí, mocosa no tengo tanto tiempo, debo irme… recuerda tus predicciones

-Espera Weisslogia ¿Qué quieres…? Desapareció

Todo volvió a la normalidad… "_Recuerda tus predicciones_" la voz de Weisslogia resonó en mi cabeza

-¿Mis predicciones?

Recordé cuando vi a Yukino y Rogue juntos… luego me empecé a asustar… La predicción volvió a mí.

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, intente salir pero me caí ya que estaba sujeta con cadenas, había un hoyo en el suelo, me asome a ver y habían dos personas peleando, no los veía con claridad pero mi mente me decía que eran Zeref y Natsu, de pronto la pelea se detuvo, paso un rato y se empezaron a escuchar pasos, se dirigían hacia mí, abrieron la puerta la luz me cegó por un momento abrí los ojos y vi a Zeref llorando mientras cargaba a Natsu ¿inconsciente?

-_Esta vez Natsu-san, no me pudo matar_

Reaccione y me pare rápido de las termas, ese sueño hacia que mi piel se erizara y comenzara a tiritar… puedo modificar el futuro, por eso estoy entrenando… no dejare que le pase nada a Natsu, tampoco dejare que Zeref vuelva a gobernar el mundo, lo detendré.

Al otro día me levante temprano y me dedique a entrenar, aún seguía con el sueño en mi cabeza, se sentía tan real…no puedo creer que Natsu… no, eso no pasara, me concentre y materialice mi viento, lo dirigí hacia el árbol, pero nuevamente no conseguí nada.

-Lucy no pienses –Le había contado a Kamra la visita de Weisslogia y mis predicciones –Ese no es el futuro, puedes cambiarlo, pero ahora necesito que te concentres en esto.

-Sí…

Así paso otro día, aún no podía lograr cortar ese árbol y solo me quedaba hoy para conseguirlo.

-¡Una vez más! –Grito Kamra, hoy sería el último día que entrene con ella.

Estaba cansada, cerré los ojos para intentar concentrarme pero no pude.

-Lucy, ven un momento –Me pare y seguí a Kamra

-¿La lacrima de visión? –No entendí porque me llevo hasta ella

-Ve a Sting

Me concentre en Sting, se encontraba peleando contra unos hombres en compañía de Yukino, Rogue, Lector y Frosh, el equipo de vuelta…sonreí

-Esa joven, Yukino, se está esforzando a pesar de no tener magia, el otro Rogue, la está ayudando y a pesar de ver su yo futuro convertido en alguien malo, decidió luchar contra eso, Lector y Frosh le son fieles a sus amigos y Sting, él cree en ti –Mire a Kamra, no entiendo porque me dice todo esto –No estás sola Lucy, no tienes que luchar tú sola, puedes dejar que los demás te ayuden, le dijiste a Sting que te volverías fuerte por él –_"Me haré aún más fuerte por ti"_ eso fue lo que le dije… Kamra tiene razón

-Gracias Kamra tienes razón, no puedo pasarme el presente sufriendo por un posible futuro cuando puedo mejorar para tener el poder de cambiar ese mismo futuro –Kamra me sonrió –Volveré a entrenar

Me senté y cerré mis ojos, otra vez me concentre, ubique el árbol, enfoque mi magia sentí como controlaba el viento, tome aire y dirigí mi viento hacia el árbol… abrí los ojos, frustrada, aún no puedo cortar el árbol.

-Aún no puedo…

-No te desanimes Lucy, no es algo fácil, además mira –Me acerque al árbol y tenía una especie de rasguño profundo –Antes no podías ni siquiera acercarte al árbol, ahora lo cortaste… no entero pero es un progreso –Me sonrió

-Kamra… gracias –Me acerque para abrazarla, me sentía tan cómoda con ella

-Lucy esta anocheciendo… es tiempo de que te vayas, dame mi llave –Saque la llave del estuche y se la pase –Para que no te la roben haremos esto –Kamra soplo sobre la llave y esta empezó a brillar para luego unirse a mi cuerpo, debajo de mi cuello se dibujo la figura de un dragón azul con aura dorado –Ahora la llave y tú son una sola

"_Tú eres la llave que me hace falta para recuperar mi reino" ·"Lucy hazte fuerte por mí… se mi reina" _Las palabras de Zeref hicieron eco en mi cabeza… ¿Él sabía que todo esto pasaría? En ese momento, no era a mí a quien se refería… si no que a Kamra…

-Lucy, es hora de que vuelvas…

-Sí, Kamra gracias por todo esto, enserio, ahora soy muy fuerte y siento que puedo lograr cualquier cosa… lograre derrotar a Zeref.

-Lo harás Lucy, estoy segura de que podrás.

Una luz brillo a mí alrededor y para cuando abrí los ojos estaba afuera de Sabertooth, Zeref… él sabía todo este tiempo cual era la 14 puerta, sabía de Kamra… ella es su objetivo, todo está pasando como él quiere, ¿en verdad, podré detenerlo? _"Lucy no pienses… ese no es el futuro, puedes cambiarlo" _Kamra tiene razón, no debo pensar, solo me debo concentrar… además en estos momentos estoy en Sabertooth, sonreí… por fin podré hablar con Sting.

(Fin Lucy pov's)

(Sting pov's)

Hace como dos horas que terminamos la misión y volvimos al gremio, estaban todos festejando, desde que terminaron los juegos mágicos y el tema de los dragones, el gremio se ha vuelto más unido y más alegre… suspire… Lucy dijo que aparecería hoy, no la he vuelto a escuchar desde ese día ¿le abra pasado algo? Me relaje cuando sentí su aroma fuera del gremio, me pare y fui corriendo a ver si era ella u otra vez mí imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada. En efecto, ahí estaba la rubia que no logro sacar de mi cabeza, me acerque a ella y la abracé

-Te tomaste tu tiempo rubia –Le susurre al oído, ella me abrazo mas fuerte

-Te extrañe Sting –Me sonroje un poco por su comentario… su voz, en verdad, la extrañaba mucho

-Yo también Rubia –La sentí sonreír

-¿Tú también qué? –La separe de mí y la vi a los ojos

-También te extrañe –Ella se sonrojo y luego me sonrío

Lucy se veía muy feliz… de pronto dejo de sonreír, como si hubiera escuchado una voz en su cabeza o se hubiera acordado de algo que no quería, se separo un poco de mí me vio a los ojos y sonrío.

-Sting, vi a Weisslogia –Eso me sorprendió, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo que lo vio? Me paralice –Él me dijo que te diera esto –saco una llave y la acerco a mí pecho, yo aún sorprendido por la noticia tome la pequeña llave y esta comenzó a brillar y a fusionarse conmigo _ "Sting"_ sentí la voz de Weisslogia en mí cabeza.

-Me siento más fuerte… -Seguía sorprendido – ¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Lo podré ver algún día? –Quiero respuestas

-Sting –Lucy trato de calmarme –No te puedo decir…

-¡¿Por qué?! –La interrumpí… luego me di cuenta que la había tomado por los hombros haciendo presión en ellos, inmediatamente la solté –Perdón… es solo… estoy impresionado, ¿era mi padre después de todo no?

-No te preocupes, Sting, me tope con Weisslogia luego de los dos días que estuve en el Reino estelar -¿Antes de toparse conmigo? –No te pude decir antes porque él me dijo que aún no te dijera… -Se veía triste

-No te preocupes Rubia, estoy bien, gracias por todo esto –Le sonreí –Te extrañe –la bese, no quería que se sintiera mal y menos por mi culpa… no quiero que se aleje de mí, la necesito conmigo, yo… la amo –Rubia te amo – le dije aún cerca de sus labios, Lucy se sonrojo de sobremanera lo cual me causo gracia, nunca me había sentido tan completo con alguien a mí lado, nunca pensé que me daría el lujo de depender de alguien… nunca creí que alguien se convertiría en mi mayor debilidad, protegeré a Lucy de lo que sea que venga sobre nosotros.

-Sting, te amo –Sonreí muy feliz y la volví a besar, esta vez, no dejare que nada la vuelva a separar de mí.

**Hola, aquí otra actualización jeje muy romántico ¿no? Ahora que todas las piezas están en su lugar, ¡que comience la acción! **

**Autora a Lectores: ^^ gracias a todos por los review espero les siga gustando. Responderé los review de mi último cap… porque me había quedado sin inspiración y me sirvieron de motivación para hacer este cap ^^ gracias.**

**StingLover**: no te preocupes ya arreglaremos lo del collar, Lucy tiene que aprender a controlarlo y gracias por tu review me subió el ánimo ^^ y me ayudo a inspirarme para este cap.

**JuviaNeka24**: jeje si Sting es muy sexy ewe gracias por el review, espero te siga gustando ^^ me pase por tu historia y me gusto ^^

**AnikaSukino 5d:** jeje aunque no lo creas… yo soy fan del NaLu ewe gracias por el review ^^ y por lo del Nali, nunca me ha gustado pero hay una explicación detrás de todo lo que dijo Lissana, entonces no quería que se quedara solita y odiada.

**Keviin Dragneel: **aquí la conti, gracias por seguir ^^

**FairyStar13: **Claro que me puedes llamar amiga ^^ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, enserio tu review me alegro el día ^^ jeje te preguntaras que hace una fan NaLu 100% escribiendo un fic StiCy jeje pues te diré: me inspire de un fic NaLu que leí que no me gusto mucho porque a pesar de que Natsu se comporto MUY mal con Lucy y Sting se esforzó para que ella mejorara… igual se quedo con Natsu cuando el no hiso nada para arreglarlo y eso no es justo… entonces me moleste y dije: ¡Hare un fic de Sting y Lucy! Jeje Espero te siga gustando mi Fic ^^


	9. Mi primer día en Sabertooth

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A HIRO MASHIMA *-***

-En Sabertooth-

(Rogue pov's)

Sentí una presencia fuera del gremio, un olor que no conocía pero me era familiar al mismo tiempo, un olor de dragón, vi como Sting salía corriendo del gremio completamente emocionado, ¿Quién es la persona que está afuera? Mire a Lector y este sonrió

-No puedo creer que Sting-kun siga diciendo que no piensa en ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Ella? ¿Lucy-san? –Qué extraño

-Claro, Sting-kun no saldría corriendo de esa forma si no fuera ella.

-Pero recuerdo claramente el aroma de vainilla de Lucy-san, este es distinto como si fuera…

-Helado de vainilla –Dijo Lector emocionado, yo suspire.

… Como si fuera un Dragón Slayer, no, algo más fuerte… ¿Qué es ese olor?

Salí con Frosh y Lector para ver a un sonrojado Sting besando a Lucy-san, lo que nos dejo a todos sorprendidos, ¿Sting sonrojado? Je esto será divertido.

-Hmph –Lector fingió toser, Lucy-san y Sting se separaron ambos muy sonrojados y nos miraron, Lucy-san nos sonrió –Hola Lucy-san

-Hola Lector, te eche de menos –Lucy-san corrió hacia Lector y lo abrazo, este se sonrojo levemente, Sting con una mueca de molestia fue y los separo, lo que nos causo mucha gracia a Lector, Frosh y a mí

-Sting-kun no puedo creer que te pongas celoso

-Fro piensa lo mismo

-¡No estoy celoso! –Dijo sonrojándose un poco lo que hiso que todos nos riéramos de él

-Lucy-san, soy Rogue –Me acerque a conversar con ella

-Vamos no seas tan formal, nos conocimos en los juegos mágicos ¿no? Solo dime Lucy –Me sonrió, sus ojos…

-Sí, tienes razón –Su mirada… – ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –Me miro extrañado

-Tienes la mirada de alguien que conoce la tristeza –Cuando le dije eso, sonrió de forma melancólica.

-Sí, me lo habían dicho antes, Rogue tu también tienes esa mirada –Me sonrió

-Llevémonos bien Lucy –Le sonreí y estire mi mano como saludo

-¡Sí! –Tomo mi mano correspondiendo al saludo, provocando que Sting se acercara a nosotros

-Oye Rogue, ¿qué crees que haces? –Yo solo reí internamente

-No te preocupes Sting –Le hice burla

Lucy se acerco a Frosh

-Hola soy Lucy –le sonrió

-Frosh –estiro su patita para saludarla

-¡Eres muy lindo! –Lucy lo abrazó

-Por cierto, ¿Lucy eres una Dragón Slayer? –Le pregunte, su olor es de dragón, de eso no tengo dudas.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Sting soy la reina de los Dragón Slayer! –Grito, a lo que todos quedamos muy sorprendidos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Sting emocionado con la noticia

-La dragón que me entreno este tiempo, es la reina de los dragones, es decir, que al aprender su magia me convertí en la reina de los Dragón Slayer y en la princesa de los dragones, a demás, soy la maga de espíritus estelares completa –Dijo con aire de estar orgullosa de sí misma

-Lucy-san se ha vuelto muy fuerte, digna de ser la pareja del mago más fuerte del mundo –Dijo Lector a lo que Sting hiso una pose mostrando superioridad y Lucy soltó una pequeña risa.

-No estoy seguro de que sea el mago más fuerte, ¿Tú qué opinas Frosh?

-Fro tampoco está seguro.

-¿A sí? Pues estoy seguro de que te puedo derrotar aquí mismo –Sting se coloco en posición de pelea

-Si yo fuera tú no estaría tan seguro –Lucy, Frosh y Lector dieron un paso atrás lo que dio comienzo a la pelea.

Sting y yo peleábamos solo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero luego empezamos con magia.

-¡Golpe de Dragón Blanco!

-¡Garra de Dragón de las Sombras!

Estábamos casi parejos, Sting se hiso más fuerte.

-¡Rugido del Dragón blanco!

Lo esquive con facilidad, justo en ese momento Yukino salió del gremio y el ataque de Sting iba directo a ella

-¡YUKINO! –No llegaría a tiempo.

El ataque de Sting estaba a punto de herir a Yukino cuando Lucy se pone frente de ella, alza una mano y un destello dorado aparece a su alrededor desapareciendo el ataque de Sting.

-¡Te lo devuelvo! –Grito una molesta Lucy- ¡Rugido del Dragón Blanco! –El ataque fue directo a Sting a tal velocidad que él no fue capaz de esquivarlo, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos… ¿Lucy también es una Dragón Slayer? En el momento en que Lucy lanzo el ataque pude ver claramente la imagen de Weisslogia detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces rubia?! –Grito Sting parándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella

-¡¿Tú qué crees que haces?! –Decía mientras jugaba con los cachetes de la cara de Sting - ¡Pudiste herir a Yukino! –Se cruzó de brazos

-Tch… perdón Yukino –

-No se preocupe Sting-sama, no debí salir del gremio, es que vi a Lucy-sama por la ventana y me sentí tan feliz que… –Se sentía culpable, me moleste un poco, fui al lado de ella y le acaricie el pelo

-No te preocupes Yukino, no ha pasado nada malo –Ella se sonrojo lo que provoco que yo sonriera, ¿Por qué me siento tan a gusto con Yukino? Me separe un poco de ella para que pudiera saludar a Lucy

-¡Lucy-sama!

-¡Yukino!

Ambas se abrazaron mientras reían, una llave de Lucy comenzó a brillar y ella se separo de Yukino.

-¿Lucy-sama pasa algo?

-No es nada Yukino, solo le había pedido a crux que investigara algo –Sonrió –Por cierto Yukino –Le dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído que sorpresivamente no pude escuchar, ¿serán sus poderes? Yukino se sonrojo de sobremanera y me miro a lo que Lucy sonrió con aire ¿maternal?

(Fin Rogue pov's)

(Lucy pov's)

Entramos al gremio y Sting me presento ante todos como nueva maga de Sabertooth, se escucharon muchos susurros como "¿La maga que perdió contra Minerva?" "¿Ella no era de Fairy Tail?" "Perdió contra Raven Tail" "¿No era la más débil del gremio?" Entre otros… me moleste un poco, de pronto un tipo alto de cabello verde se me acerco

-Bienvenida al gremio Lucy, soy Orga Nanagia un God Slayer del Rayo, vi lo que hiciste afuera con el rugido de Sting –Dijo retándome mentalmente a una pelea, por lo cual sonreí, me estaba dando la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos en Sabertooth que no era débil.

-Gracias Orga, como dijiste soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia la primera Dragón Fear, maga de espíritus estelares completa y Dragón Slayer de Luz –Vi como se sorprendió con mis tres títulos de maga y acto seguido todo el gremio guardaba silencio, Sting solo sonrió orgulloso a mi lado.

-¿Dragón Fear? Nunca he escuchado sobre eso –Dijo cruzándose de brazos – ¿Quieres decir que eres más fuerte que los Dragón Slayer's? eso tengo que probarlo –Me sonrió

-¿Por qué no? –Le sonreí. Me cae bien Orga.

Orga libero parte de su magia haciendo que todo lo que se encontraba en su entorno fuera destrozado y mando a volar a algunos del gremio que no pudieron aguantar su magia, yo hice lo mismo, libere solo un poco de mi magia, provocando el mismo efecto, nuestras magias chocaron provocando aún mas destrozos, ambas chocaban sin ceder espacio a la otra, estábamos iguales, si libero otro poco de mi magia le ganaría, iba a hacerlo pero Sting aplaudió solo una vez como para llamar nuestra atención y ambos detuvimos el flujo de magia.

-Bien, ambos son fuertes demostrado, pero… ¡No tienen que destruir el gremio entero! ¡Miren! ¡Mandaron a volar a algunos de nuestros compañeros! –Grito Sting

-¡Yeah! –Canto Orga

-Lucy –Alguien se acerco a mí, era rubio y usaba ropa elegante… me pregunto por qué no recuerdo los nombres de los miembros de Sabertooth si los vi el año pasado en los jugos mágicos –Me presento soy Rufus Lohr un poeta, encantado –Tomo mí mano y le dio un beso como saludo, yo me sonroje un poco. Sentí un aura asesina detrás de mí y al parecer Rufus también porque se puso tieso y soltó mi mano.

-¡Oye Rufus ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –Dijo Sting haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos y acercándose a él con cara siniestra.

-Tranquilo Sting no hay que pelear, la hermosa señorita debe elegir, no arruinemos nuestra amistad –Dijo poniendo drama al asunto, como si disfrutara la situación

-¡Es mi novia! –Lo tomo de la camisa y comenzó a moverlo, ganándose las risas de algunos de los miembros de Sabertooth y para extrañeza de muchos Rogue se puso a reír, por lo que Sting soltó a Rufus y lo miro – ¿De qué te ríes Rogue?

-Desde que Lucy llego no has hecho más que ponerte celoso cada vez que alguien se acerca a ella –Dijo entre risas –No puedo creer lo posesivo que eres

Sting se sonrojo de sobremanera lo cual me causo gracia y solté una pequeña risa, el volteo a mirarme y se acerco a mí.

-¡Para que todos lo sepan, Lucy es solo mía! –Grito hacia el gremio y luego me beso, yo me sonroje pero aún así correspondí el beso mientras escuchaba unos silbidos y gritos de aliento hacia Sting.

Todo se sentía tan familiar, es impresionante que a pesar de que eran un gremio "frío" sin nakamas, ni lazos que los impulsaran, ahora estén tan unidos, es exactamente la misma sensación de calidez que tenía yo en Fairy Tail. Pasado un rato terminamos de arreglar los destrozos que provocamos Orga y yo, aunque claro luego Rogue y Sting se pusieron a discutir a lo que se unió Rufus y todos los miembros del gremio lo que provoco que nuevamente que quedara todo destrozado. Me alegra ver que se volvió un gremio muy animado.

-¿Lucy-sama donde quiere la insignia del gremio?

-¿Eh? Mmm… En la mano izquierda

-Claro –Yukino puso la insignia del gremio en mi mano izquierda, esta vez no era rosada si no que dorada, mire mi mano derecha con nostalgia, Fairy Tail siempre estará en mi corazón.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde vives Yukino?

-No muy lejos del gremio, hay unos departamentos disponibles, son muy lindos y a los magos de Sabertooth nos hacen un 50% de descuento por lo que solo pagamos 90000 jewels

-¡¿90000 jewels?! ¡¿Es decir vale 180000 jewels?! –90000 es 20000 más de lo que acostumbraba a pagar… Suspire –Bueno si tú dices que es lindo ¿Me puedes llevar? –Cuando dije eso se emociono y lloro – ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que como Sabertooth a pesar de ser famoso, era temido por todos gracias al maestro anterior que teníamos y los rumores de Sting y Rogue, nunca había tenido vecinos, así que estoy muy feliz de que vivamos juntas Lucy-sama –Me sonrió y yo a ella

-¿Lucy ira a vivir cerca de Yukino? –Rogue se acerco a nosotros, lo note aliviado, quizás es porque sabe que si pasa una emergencia Yukino contara con mi ayuda.

-¡Sí! ¿Tú también querías vivir cerca de Yukino? –Se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada como con duda, valla… creo que aún no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos-

Me hice cercana a todo el gremio, todos me trataron muy bien y después de la demostración de magia que hice junto con Orga nadie volvió a tocar el tema de Minerva o de que yo era débil. Luego cuando estaba anocheciendo fui con Yukino a los departamentos.

-¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas? –Yukino se sonrojo mucho

-P-Porque si le confieso a Rogue-sama lo que siento me convertiría en una carga para él… –Dijo muy triste

-¿Estás segura? Porque no dejaba de mirarte, es más en estos momentos está con Sting un poco más atrás de nosotras para cuidarnos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que Rogue-sama está escuchando nuestra conversación?!

-No, bloquee sus sentidos con mi magia, no pueden escucharnos.

-Lucy-sama en verdad se ha vuelto muy fuerte

-Gracias Yukino –Le sonreí

Llegamos a los departamentos, en verdad valían la pena era el doble de grande que antigua mi casa, no muy lujosa por lo que era acogedor me quede con la que estaba al lado de Yukino, ella se fue a su casa y yo me puse a ordenar mis cosas.

Desde que volví las frases de Zeref me han estado molestando, ¿Cómo es posible que supiera de Kamra? Le pedí a crux que investigara sobre el pasado de Zeref y su extraña relación con Natsu, no fue mucho lo que encontró, pero en un libro salía la historia de un gobernador de la oscuridad que tenía prisionera a la Reina de los dragones, pero fue derrotado por un dragón de fuego, volviendo de ese modo, el mundo a su estado normal y alejando las tinieblas de los seres humanos, supongo que esa historia habla de Zeref, Kamra e Igneel.

Luego de terminar todo me acosté a dormir. Desperté casi a media noche al sentir que alguien me abrazaba y también sentía algo acariciando mí pelo, me di vuelta y pude ver a Sting durmiendo al lado mío abrasándome y a Lector durmiendo en la almohada al lado de mi cabeza, sonreí con ternura por la escena.

-Sting –Lo llame despacio para no despertar a Lector –Vamos Sting se que estas despierto

-¿Qué pasa rubia? –Me dijo en medio de un bostezo

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Me miro a los ojos y sonrió

-Veras, luego de ver donde ibas a vivir, pues fui a mi casa y me tope con Lector haciendo nuestras maletas, me dijo "Como Lucy-san es tu novia corresponde que vivas con ella y yo también" –Dijo imitando la voz de Lector –Estaba sonrojado mientras hacia las maletas y también lo vi emocionado, pensé que era buena su idea entonces nos mudamos a tu casa, claro la renta la pagaremos entre los dos –Vio a Lector dormir tranquilamente al lado mío y sonrió –Creo que Lector te ve como su madre –Me sonroje bastante con su comentario –Eso nos convierte a los tres en una familia ¿no? –Dijo juntando su frente con la mía.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, pase mi mano por su cabello y lo bese, fue un beso corto pero que demostró la ternura y los sentimientos del momento.

-Sí –Dije separándome solo un poco de sus labios –Somos una familia

-Lucy –Puso su mano en mi cara haciéndome cariño y me miro muy serio –Te prometo que nunca te dejare sola y nunca te dejare de amar, así que prométemelo tu también, prométeme que nunca te irás con otro –Sting se veía algo triste pensando en esa posibilidad, estaba siendo muy honesto respecto a lo que él pensaba y me lo estaba diciendo para calmar sus pensamientos.

-No me iré con ningún otro Sting –Fingí estar molesta a lo cual el puso cara de arrepentimiento – ¿No lo sabías Sting? –Le sonreí cerca de sus labios –Los Dragón Slayer's nos enamoramos solo una vez en toda la vida –Me miro a los ojos y me sonrió

-¿Entonces te quedaras conmigo y con Lector para siempre? –Pregunto muy feliz

-Solo si tú no decides irte Sting, yo no me iré pero… -Me beso nuevamente, esta vez más demandante y más necesitado de mis labios, yo respondí de la misma forma.

-No me iré a ningún lado Lucy –Me acerco a su pecho – ¿No lo sientes? Solo contigo mi corazón late de esa manera y quiero que siga siendo así –Me sonroje mucho con lo que me dijo, no puedo creer lo tierno y honesto que puede llegar a ser Sting, lo amo demasiado –Buenas noches Lucy –No puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando me llama por mi nombre –Buenas noches Lector –Me apega mas a él en un abrazo posesivo y se dispone a dormir

-Buenas noches Sting –Beso su frente y al igual que él me acomodo para dormir –Buenas noches Lector

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando siento que Lector se levanta y se acomoda entre Sting y yo

-Buenas noches Sting-kun, buenas noches Lucy-san

(Fin pov's Lucy)

-En otro lugar desconocido-

-Lucy a dejado Fairy Tail –Decía Zeref mientras reía a carcajadas –Está intentando cambiar el futuro y no sabe que acaba de cavar su propia tumba.

-Zeref-sama, solo faltan 15 para el eclipse lunar.

-Muy bien Kamra, nos veremos en 15 días, al fin podré recuperar lo que me pertenece.

**Autor:**

Hola, perdón, me demore bastante con este cap u.u es que estaba falta de inspiración, pero hice de todo para que la inspiración viniera a mí y pudiera seguir mi fic. :D Espero les guste, porque en lo personal a mi si me gusto este cap ^^ Me puse en campaña y a partir de ahora responderé todos los review que me dejen ^^ jeje los amo a todos gracias por seguir mi fic ojala les siga gustando *-*

**SamuneHikari:** Gracias por seguir ^^ si te soy sincera no recuerdo como se llamaba el fic, pero recuerdo que no era de esta página (era de una página naranja) Eso sí, no estoy en contra de la idea de tu fic, hay muchos que es Natsu lastima a Lucy, Sting la ayuda, Natsu cambia, se esfuerza y recupera a Lucy Y son muy buenos, a mí me gustan ^^ es solo que en el fic ese que leí Natsu no cambio ni se esforzó por recuperar a Lucy y eso es injusto para Sting :I así que dale no más con tú idea :D *-* espero te guste este cap

**jpas9304:** gracias ^^ aquí la conti. Me alegra tanto que te guste mi fic *-* espero siga cumpliendo tus expectativas. Jeje tampoco me gusta el NaLi, pero… cosas que pasan xD. ¡Sí! Es muy tierna la pareja de Rogue y Yukino *-*. Jeje aun que en el manga Sting cambia y no es TAN orgulloso ^^ mejora su actitud jeje pienso que hace buena pareja con Lucy, exacto del odio al amor solo hay un paso ^^ Ojala te guste este cap lo hice con el ingrediente X ewe

**Boy Hunter9980:** ¡Me haces muy feliz! *^* Me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^ aquí la conti. Espero sea de tu agrado. :D


End file.
